Cohabitation forcée
by BlUtopie
Summary: Imaginez tous les univers que vous adorez qui se mélangent. Vous pensiez connaître les personnages, leurs histoires, leurs univers... Vous aviez tord. (inspiré d'un RP, colaboration, self insert, UA)
1. Drame

**Hello tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre d'un gros Craquage (avec majuscule s'il vous plaît) d'un RP fait avec ma chère et tendre amie Cannelle (Hmm... Un peu tendancieux je vous l'accorde). Je vous explique rapidos le concept: Un gros bordel d'univers mélangés. C'est pire qu'un UA. Bien pire. Enfin vous comprendrez mieux après quelques chapitres. Pour l'instant vous aurez juste à savoir que les points de vues diverges, en faite il y en a deux: Le mien et celui de Cannelle. Ce sera un chapitre sur deux mon point de vue et idem pour le sien. Donc on commence par le mien.  
(Oui ce sont des Self-Insert)  
**

**Disclaimer (qui s'aggrandiront au fil des chapitres): Le Joker appartient à DC Comics et Christopher Nolan, Octave Parango alias Le Patron appartient à Mathieu Sommet (SLG), Drago Malefoy et Fenrir Greyback appartiennent à JK Rowling et enfin Chris Hemsworth appartient à... Lui même ou à une maitresse fétishiste (ouarf s'louche tout ça...)**

* * *

**1er Octobre 2001.**

-Tu sais pas où est Fenrir ? Demanda Joker d'un air légèrement fatigué.

Le brun resta muet un instant, puis réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et se mit une cigarette entre les lèvre.

-Je l'ai vu entrer dans la forêt hier soir. Finit-il par répondre en l'allumant.

-Octave ! C'est grave putain ! À ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il serait allé y foutre si c'est pas pour...

Il tira une longue bouffé.

-Quand bien même ce serais pour ça, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait y faire ? S'il y est allé pour cette raison, c'est trop tard pour lui maintenant.

Octave lui jeta un regard entendu par dessus ses lunettes, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire encore plus paniquer le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Ok... Ok... On fait quoi maintenant ? On va pas attendre tranquille qu'il ramène son cul ici !

Le brun se leva de son fauteuil en cuir et fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette sur le vieux tapis usé.

-On a promit au minot d'aller le voir après l'école. Il est 16h.

**OoOo**

Ils arrivèrent devant l'école primaire. Pas un bruit, pas un parents.

-Pas un merdeux qui chiale ou qui cri...

Octave en était à sa troisième cigarette, et écrasa le mégot de celle-ci sur le bitume avant de s'en allumer une nouvelle.

-C'pas normal. Grinça Joker.

L'autre le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Ils entendirent un hurlement qui parût se faire étouffer puis à nouveau un silence de mort. Le vent sifflait dans la charpente des vieux bâtiments briqués. Les deux jeunes n'eurent qu'à se consulter du regard pour ce décider à entrer dans la petite école. Un spectacle épouvantable les y attendaient. Les murs étaient maculés de sang, des cadavres, d'enfants et d'adultes, jonchaient le sol de la cours de récréation.

-C'est quoi cette merde ?! Lâcha Joker, portant une main à sa bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici ?!

Octave fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai ma petite idée...

Ils restèrent aux aguets, quand ils entendirent un toussotement au milieu de cet amas de morts. Un survivant. Le brun s'approcha de l'homme encore conscient au milieu des cadavres. Il tenait contre lui celui d'une femme et la vie quittait peu à peu son corps, comme si elle était aspirée par le typhon de la grande Faucheuse.

-Tu... (il toussa à nouveau) tu es le fils des Parango... Je te reconnais mon garçon...

Le concerné ne savait pourtant pas qui était cet homme, mais il s'agenouilla et attrapa la main ensanglantée qu'il lui tendait. Sa respiration saccadée et ses hoquets régulier indiquèrent à Octave qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

-Ma fille est encore en vie... Le p'tit Malefoy et elle se sont cachés dans l'école... (une nouvelle quinte de toux) Sauve les... Tu ferais ça... ?

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'homme lâcha sa main et rendit son dernier soupire. Il se releva et rejoignit Joker d'un pas lent. Un hurlement retentit. Très aigu. Une gamine.

-Recule Fenrir ! Raisonna une seconde voix.

Les deux foncèrent au premier étage, et le brun vit ses soupçons se confirmer : Une créature mi-loup mi-humaine se tenait au milieu du couloir, en face de lui un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds platines et juste derrière une gamine, blonde aussi, les yeux rougies de larmes, et les jambes tremblantes comme jamais.

-Allez mon Drago... Sois mignon et lâche ta baguette. Gronda le loup-garou d'une voix grave et rocailleuse.  
Pour toute réponse, le petit sorcier fit jaillir un éclair argenté du bout de son artefact. Le sort sembla ricocher sur la fourrure hirsute et crasseuse du loup qui ricana.

-Tu es faible gamin...

Ses babines pleines de sangs se retroussèrent en un rictus mauvais, dévoilant une rangée de crocs acérés comme des lames de rasoirs. Octave dégaina son pistolet et le pointa vers l'animal qui de toute évidence, ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-T'approche pas Greyback.

Voyant ce dernier dans un tel état de monstruosité, Joker en avait été paralysé d'effroi. Ses jambes avaient du mal à supporter son poids et son estomac était compressé par une boule de terreur et d'angoisse.

-ATTENTION ! Cria Drago en poussant la fillette sur le côté alors que Fenrir leur bondissait dessus, ignorant la menace d'Octave.

Le brun, étrangement calme, lui tira dans l'épaule. D'un coup de patte, le loup l'envoya au sol et l'y maintint de toutes ses forces. Il déchira sa chemise et enfonça ses griffes dans la chair du jeune homme. Hurlant de douleur et se débattant pour échapper à cette torture, il lâcha son arme à feu qui glissa jusqu'aux pieds de l'autre homme. Voir son meilleur ami ainsi éventré, il sortit de sa torpeur et saisit le pistolet. Greyback le remarqua et délaissa le corps meurtri du plus jeune pour saisir Joker à la gorge et le plaquer contre l'un des mur.

-Toi Jo'... Tu m'as toujours demandé de sourire... Pour une fois que sourit... Alors pourquoi... POURQUOI PAS TOI ?!

Sur ses mots il lui ouvrit les joues de deux coups de griffes. Malgré la douleur insoutenable, le goût du sang qui envahissait sa bouche et lui donnait envie de vomir, il posa le canon de l'arme contre la poitrine du loup garou et appuya sur la gâchette. Il n'avait pas tiré à l'emplacement du cœur, de ce cœur de bête, parce qu'au fond de lui, il se refusait d'admettre que son ami n'était plus qu'une créature assoiffée de chair et de sang. L'animal s'enfuit en gémissant et grognant.

-Ça va vieux ? S'enquit-il en aidant Octave à se redresser.

Ses joues le brulaient, pourtant ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'avait le brun : Son torse était ouvert et saignait abondement. Il enleva son manteau et s'en servit de compresse pour empêcher sa vie de s'échapper par cette porte de sortie qu'était la blessure.

-Ça va... Relève moi...

Joker écarquilla les yeux de stupeur mais s'exécuta. Son ami à peine debout lui rendit son manteau tâché d'hémoglobine et réajusta sa chemise comme il le put. Greyback avait filé, les deux seuls survivants de ce massacre était Drago et une gamine en larme qui regardait l'homme aux cheveux verts et le brun comme les plus grands des héros.

**OoOo**

Ils avaient préférés passer par derrière, les deux enfants n'avaient pas besoin de voir le massacre dans la cours de récréation.

-Faut aller à l'hosto... On va pas rester comme ça Octave...

-On se débrouillera, comme on l'a toujours fait sans l'aide de personne.

-Ils sont où mes parents ? Interrompit une petite voix timide.

Octave prit une longue inspiration et posa un genoux à terre, évitant de grimacer de douleur, pour se mettre à la hauteur de la gamine. Joker, prit Drago sur le dos et avança un peu plus loin pour continuer d'écouter leur échange.

-Je te le dirais que si tu me promet de ne pas pleurer.

La fillette hocha précipitamment la tête. Qu'elle hâte elle avait de raconter à Papa et Maman qu'un grand du CM2 et deux garçons plus grands encore l'avaient sauvée d'un monstre !

-Ils t'ont abandonnés et nous on demandé de nous occuper de toi.

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes, ses lèvres tremblèrent, mais elle ne pleura pas et pris la main d'Octave qui paraissait immense dans la sienne. Il la prit dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur cuisante de son torse, et rejoignit les deux autres. Quand ils furent sûr que les enfants dormaient, Joker lui murmura :

-Tu aurais mieux fait de lui dire la vérité.

-…. J'ai pas osé. Regarde la... T'aurais le courage de lui expliquer que ses parents sont morts ?

-Vous lui avez mentit ?! S'exclama Drago.

-Tu ne dormais pas toi ?

Ses joues rosirent.

-Je voulais vous écouter...

-On va te mettre dans le secret alors. Marmonna le brun. Ses parents sont morts et j'ai préféré lui dire qu'ils l'avaient abandonnés. Je t'interdis formellement de lui dire la vérité. Compris ?

-Compris... et... Les miens de parents ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse Drago.

Ils disparurent dans l'obscurité du début de soirée, évitant les curieux et les policiers qui commençaient à arriver en masse, alors que le petit sorcier pleurait silencieusement, le nez enfouit dans le manteau du garçon habillé comme un clown.

-On va faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Octave quand ils furent arrivés dans leur repaire.

-... On va partir. Répondit Joker. Rester ici avec Greyback qui doit encore roder, c'est du suicide.

-Ok, et tu compte aller où avec ces deux gamins ?

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil avant de croiser les jambes sur la table basse. Ses lèvres à peine recousues s'étirèrent en un petit sourire énigmatique.

-On ira à Gotham...

**OoOo**

**1er Octobre 2009.**

-Lawrence ?

Le professeur de sport, grand, blond et musclé, attendit quelques secondes avant de répéter :

-Nina Lawrence ?

Il s'apprêta à cocher l'absente, quand un bras se leva au fond de l'assemblée d'élèves. Il en fut surprit, elle n'était jamais venue à un de ses cours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En faite, ses collègues ne l'avaient que très rarement vue en classe, eux aussi.

-Présente.

Quelques élèves la dévisagèrent, ses cheveux en partit roses n'y étant pas pour rien, et se murmurèrent de rapides paroles avant d'à nouveau faire le silence. L'enseignant continua de faire l'appel des élèves avant de finalement commencer l'échauffement. Certaines filles prenaient consciemment la mauvaise position dans l'espoir qu'il vienne les corriger. Sans qu'il ne l'ai jamais vraiment remarqué, elles étaient toutes folles de lui. Il remarqua que son élève « surprise » avait elle aussi du mal dans ses mouvements et vînt poser ses mains sur ses épaules trop crispées. A sa grande surprise, elle y réagit assez mal et repoussa le blond avec force :

-Ne me touchez pas ! Claqua-t-elle.

-Je vous aidez juste à corriger votre mouvement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, alors que les autres ados se moquaient ouvertement de son changement d'émotion soudain. Les filles firent la grimaces. « comment ose-t-elle parler ainsi à monsieur Hemsworth ? » La question étaient sur toutes les lèvres pulpeuses et maquillées de rouge ou rose bonbon. Nina leur lança un regard assassin, qu'elle ne manqua pas de porter aussi à son professeur, avant de se diriger vers la porte du gymnase d'un pas décidé.

-Le cours n'est pas finit miss. Se contenta de dire Chris.

-Je m'en balance de votre cours de sport stupide !

Sur ces mots elle sortit en prenant soin de claquer la lourde porte métallique avec force.

-Monsieur, commença une de ses élèves, cette fille est dérangée... N'y prêtez pas attention...

-Jess a raison monsieur... Elle fait tout le temps ça... On pourrait continuer le cours ? S'il vous plaît ?

Il soupira et acquiesça, à la grande joie des groupies qui lui servaient d'élèves. L'heure de basket passa plutôt rapidement, tous les ados, une fois habillé en tenue de ville, quittèrent le gymnase sans qu'aucun ne demande quoi que ce soit à propos de la blonde. « Ce pourrait-il qu'elle n'ai vraiment aucun ami ici ? » Après tout c'était bien possible, elle ne semblait pas commode. Il sortit à son tour, et distingua, derrière un muret, un filet de fumée. Il s'approcha, se doutant de qui il y trouverait et ses soupçons furent confirmer : Nina était accroupie contre le muret et fumait une cigarette sans faire attention au fait que son professeur était juste au dessus d'elle.

-Si vous venez pour me coller sachez que peu importe l'horaire, je n'y serait pas.

Il ignora ce qu'elle venait de dire et enjamba l'obstacle briqué pour venir se poster en face d'elle. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et souffla la fumée dans sa direction avec un air purement sardonique. Il lui retira la cigarette d'entre les lèvres, la jeta sur le bitum et l'écrasa de son talon, sous le cri de protestation de la jeune fille.

-Ça coûte une blinde les clopes ! Vous êtes malade ?!

-La grossièreté et la vulgarité ne te vont pas.

-Vous me tutoyez maintenant ? Lança Nina. OK alors j'vais faire pareil ! Alors Hemsworth tu m'dois une clope.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Cette gamine n'avait vraiment aucune limite dans la provocation.

-Rien que fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement te vaudrais un renvois. Tes parents n'en seraient pas heureux, j'en suis sûr.

-Bah allez ! Allons donc me dénoncer chez le proviseur ! Les autres n'attendent que ça, que la pute se taille enfin d'ce lycée pourrit comme ça Jess et compagnie auront un cours de sport convenable avec monsieur « le parfait » Chris Hemsworth. Quand à mes parents, ils peuvent bien aller se faire foutre.

Il passa outre le fait qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Sa dernière phrase l'avait interpellé.

-Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

-Ils m'ont abandonnés quand j'étais gosse. Voilà pourquoi je dis ça. On peut parler d'autre chose ou c'est trop demandé pour ton cerveau de blond ?

Il haussa un sourcil avant de se rappeler de ce pourquoi il l'avait rejoint derrière le muré.

-Tu as refusé que je te touche tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ?

Elle qui soutenait son regard depuis le début de leur conversation, pour le défier plus qu'autre chose, daigna enfin baisser les yeux.

-J'ai assez de personnes qui me touchent en dehors des cours. Pas la peine que des vieux dégeulasses le fassent ici aussi.

Chris fronça les sourcils, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Mais il remarquait que cette révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire la mettait profondément mal à l'aise, alors il n'ajouta rien de plus et lui tendit la main :

-Il y a une machine à café dans le gymnase, je t'en offre un ?

Elle considéra la main tendue sous son nez un instant avant de la saisir.

-Si c'est une tentative de drague n'y pense même pas. Fit-elle narquoisement.

Le blond sourit, au moins elle avait retrouvé son ton cynique, signe qu'elle était moins stressée qu'il y a quelques secondes. « Même si c'est très bizarre de ce faire tutoyer par une élève... » Releva-t-il.

Chris fut satisfait de constater qu'elle revînt au cours suivant, et à celui d'après, pendant plusieurs semaines. Chaque fois elle essayait de fumer et chaque fois il écrasait sa cigarette et lui payait un café instantané à la vieille machine du gymnase. La dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël, il avait reçu un appel qu'il attendait depuis des mois. La nouvelle était excellente, elle allait changer sa vie, mais elle impliquait de devoir arrêter certaines choses. Il se décida à les lui annoncer le vendredi de la veille des vacances, après la fin du cours de sport.

-Wow Chris ! Ce cours d'escalade était génial et vraiment flippant ! J'ai cru que tu allais me lâcher, saleté !

Il eut un sourire, à mi-attendrit mi-triste, alors qu'elle lui donnait un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Il faut que tu sache qu'à la rentrée, je ne serais plus là.

Elle stoppa tout mouvement et le fixa de longues secondes.

-Comment ça ? Finit-elle par dire, ses yeux trahissant son incompréhension.

-Je... J'ai reçu une demande d'un réalisateur. Je t'avais déjà parlé de mes rêves de cinéma. Eh bien voilà, mon rêve se réalise. Mais pour ça je dois cesser d'enseigner.

Nina ouvrit les lèvres mais seul un faible sanglot s'en échappa. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

-Tu es en train de me dire que... Tu ne reviendra plus ? Jamais ?

-Si ! Peut-être l'année prochaine, ou plus tard-

-Non ! Le coupa-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas ? La seule raison pour laquelle je suis revenue en cours depuis la rentrée, c'est parce que tu étais le seul à avoir essayer de me comprendre dans ce foutu bahut ! Et maintenant quoi ? Tu me dis que tu t'en vas ?

Une larme glissa sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne la remarque, trop énervée et triste à la fois pour y faire attention. Son gobelet lui glissa des mains et déversa le café brulant sur le carrelage, et avant que Chris ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle quitta le gymnase en courant.

Il ne la revit pas de la journée. Le soir, ses élèves vinrent lui dire « au revoir » et « bonne chance ». Les filles pleurèrent, répandant leur lyner sur leur joues peintes de fond de teint, alors que si un professeur tout aussi mignon venait à se présenter, elles auraient vite oublier le blond. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la foule, et ne repérant pas la tignasse blonde et rose, il ce décida à récupérer son sac et dire un rapide adieu aux adolescents. Il monta dans sa vieille Twingo et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. Il klaxona le concierge pour qu'il lui ouvre la grille destinée aux véhicules, quand, sur le mur d'enceinte, il repéra une silhouette qui y était assise, une jambe pendante dans le vide et l'autre repliée.

-Et si je te vois pas sur une affiche de film d'ici l'année prochaine, je viendrais te chercher à Hollywood, par la peau des fesses s'il faut. Lança-t-elle.

Nina jeta sa cigarette sous les roues de la voiture et ajouta :

-Comme ça tu me paiera un café californien la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Bon j'espère que vous êtes pas trop dépaysé (je comprendrais) et je vous laisses pour le prochain chapitre où vous aurez l'honneur de rencontrer Cannelle. Noubliez pas de mettre une petite review si ça vous à plu, ou pas d'ailleurs, ça fait toujours plaisir! :D**

**See you! ;)**


	2. Sirens Calls (Partie 1)

**Disclaimer : Cannelle est le seul personnage m'appartenant.**

**oOoOo**

_The floating boat is carrying me, and I can live my story differently._

_On the falling shoals, I wonder : "Why me ?"_

**oOoOo**

_Biiip... Biiip... Biiip..._

_Clic._

Enfin, elle perçut le timbre qu'elle espérait.

« Hello ? »

- Hello, Tom... dit elle, se concentrant pour paraître enjouée, joyeuse, et pour éviter à sa voix de trembler.

« Cannelle ? C'est toi ? »

Bien sur que c'était elle. Bien sur que ça se sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais, intérieurement, elle souhaitait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Elle tint le combiné à deux mains et sourit faiblement.

- Oui c'est moi. Voila, actuellement je suis...

Où était elle ?

- A l'étranger, pour un voyage de fin d'études.

Elle ne le savait pas.

- Et j'appelai pour te dire que... Je ne pourrai pas te rejoindre a New York pour cette fois.

« Oh. Pourquoi ? »

Oui. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai... J'ai décidé de ne pas quitter l'internat trop tôt.

Mensonge.

- Tu comprend je me plais bien ici, il y a des gens sympas et j'aimerai bien en profiter...

Mensonge.

Elle l'entendit rire.

« Bien sur ! Je comprend tout à fait, ne t'en fais pas. Profite bien en tout cas ! »

- J'y manquerai pas...

Mensonge.

- Au revoir Tom... Je t'appelle si je viens te voir.

Mensonge.

« Bye. »

_Clic._

_Bip... Bip... Bip..._

Elle raccrocha et reposa le téléphone à son emplacement, faisant s'entrechoquer les menottes qui lui brûlaient les poignets.

Un homme vint la chercher, insistant sur le fait que c'était bien le dernier appel qu'elle passerait avant un long moment. Elle fut enfermée a nouveau avec les autres personnes qui étaient à bord du bateau, avec elle.

Des hommes, des femmes. Traités comme des animaux.

Alors elle se replia sur elle même et laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue.

_Mensonges._

**oOoOo**

Cannelle venait de terminer ses études et c'est son diplôme d'arts appliqués en main qu'elle avait décidé de faire route pour l'Amérique. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et avait réussi a négocier une place à bord d'un cargo à destination des États Unis, la où son correspondant de longue date, Tom, résidait temporairement.

Mais à mi-chemin, des pirates avaient attaqué l'embarcation, raflé toute la marchandise et fait prisonnier l'équipage... Elle comprise.

Elle était à présent séquestrée dans une pièce avec les autres, attachée et dans plongée dans l'obscurité avec seulement la sensation de tangage pour confirmer qu'ils étaient toujours en mer.

Personne ne disait mot ou n'osaient même bouger.

Ils avaient tous entendu la conversation qu'avaient eu deux hommes, placés juste derrière leur porte.

Ils allaient être vendus comme esclaves.

On leur avait autorisé un dernier coup de téléphone. Cannelle avait été la seule à le passer.

Il n'y avait bien qu'une seule personne qui pouvait encore s'inquiéter pour elle et c'était Tom. Alors c'est à lui qu'elle a voulu parler, une dernière fois...

Le voyage parut durer des jours entiers... Pourtant, il ne s'était écoulé que trois heures quand ils accostèrent enfin.

On vint les chercher et, les uns après les autres, on leur banda les yeux avant de les conduire sur la terre ferme en une procession dépourvue de tout sens.

A travers le tissus qui lui faisait voir un monde de fibres rouges, Cannelle vit la lumière d'un soleil éclatant. Elle percevait des bruits d'animations au loin, des adultes se hélant les uns les autres, des enfants qui riaient en jouant, des bribes de conversations, de pas claquant sur les pavés et, par dessus ce bazar phonique, le cliquetis incessant de leurs chaînes.

Une odeur de fleurs, de sable chaud et d'embruns marins lui parvenait et elle devinait à la sensation de sa marche qu'elle se trouvait sur un sentier ascendant.

On les emmena à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment où la vie même semblait régner tellement il semblait y avoir du monde. Mais, visiblement, personne ne s'arrêtait ou ne les regardait passer.

Sans doute n'était-ce pas inhabituel chez des bandits de voir des civils prisonniers traverser un couloir...

Ils furent laissés dans une salle à l'écart ou on les appela les uns après les autres. Ils ignoraient ce qui se passerai une fois qu'ils auraient franchi cette nouvelle porte mais, maintenant, qu'avaient-il à perdre... ?

Quand ce fut son tour, Cannelle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et on lui enleva son bandeau. C'est toujours menottée qu'elle se rendit dans une pièce qui ne ressemblaient à aucune qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu auparavant...

Le plafond était immensément haut, les murs grands à donner le vertige et peints de couleurs vives tandis que de gigantesques fenêtres arboraient des rideaux de velours rouge. Les seules meubles présents étaient un luxueux bureau, placés devant la vitre la plus large, et un canapé trônant au centre et pouvant facilement accueillir une dizaine de personne mais qui n'en recevait qu'une seule...

Assis jambes écartés et mains calées derrière la nuque, un homme semblait mourir d'ennui avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable, c'est à dire apparemment beaucoup.

Il devait mesurer plus de deux mètres, avait de cours cheveux couleur paille, le teint basané et portait une chemise blanche totalement ouverte et un pantalon prune strié de rayures lilas. Son regard était masqué par une paire de lunettes aux verres teintés d'un profond violet mais Cannelle devina qu'il était braqué sur elle lorsque le blond se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissant un sourire malsain s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

- J'aimerai te dire que je suis ravi que tu sois parmi nous, jeune fille, mais mon humeur du moment est plutôt exécrable alors je préfère éviter de te mentir...

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et tritura machinalement une de ses mèches brunes. Il enchaîna.

- On va faire un jeu... Tu as le droit de poser autant de questions que tu veux à la condition que tu me laisse t'en poser aussi et que tu t'engage à me répondre la vérité et rien que la vérité... Et, crois moi...

Un rire lui échappa. Il avait un rire qui paraissait venir du fond de sa gorge pour ensuite rouler sur sa langue en produisant un son capable de vous donner la chair de poule...

- … Je saurai si tu ne me la dit pas.

Il se cala plus confortablement avant de croiser les jambes et Cannelle vit qu'il était pieds nus.

- On commence... ?

Elle acquiesça, peu sure d'elle même.

- Je peux commencer... ?

Il opina brièvement.

- Alors... Qui êtes-vous... ?

- Je suis le capitaine !

- De l'équipage qui nous a attaqué... ?

Son sourire s'élargit, si c'était possible.

- Je ne vais pas me contenter d'un équipage alors que je peux en avoir des centaines... Ça te fait deux questions.

Elle resta muette, attendant qu'il l'interroge à son tour...

- Comment t'appelle-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Cannelle... Cannelle Offman.

- Et dis moi, qu'est ce que tu sais faire... ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Ce qu'elle savait faire ?

Elle ne voyait pas quelle réponse elle pouvait bien lui donner mais, depuis toute petite, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'elle savait faire sans jamais se tromper ou faire de gaffe...

- Je sais dessiner.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, elle commença a se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Enfin...Je pense...

- Montre moi.

Et, en un éclair, Cannelle se retrouva avec un crayon et une feuille de papier dans les mains.

Elle s'assit nerveusement au sol, posa la feuille par terre et se mit a genoux, se penchant complètement en avant pour pouvoir commencer un dessin. Ses chaînes la gênait mais elle parvint a esquisser un oiseau en plein vol, repassant sur les traits pour en délimiter les contours.

Quand elle leva les yeux, elle sursauta de voir l'homme courbé au dessus d'elle, ce qui se révélait un manteau de plumes roses drapés sur ses épaules.

Il ignora le cri de surprise qu'elle avait étouffer et attrapa le croquis pour le regarder de plus prêt. Quand il se saisit de la feuille, la brune ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses larges mains aux doigts interminables... Des mains de pianiste.

Il sembla juger intérieurement l'oiseau pendant un moment avant de dire :

- Tu sais faire des cartes géographiques... ?

Elle se releva et, debout, elle était une tête en dessous de ses épaules.

- Oui je crois...

Il plia rapidement le dessin, le rangea dans sa poche et ordonna d'un signe de tête qu'on lui enlève ses menottes.

- Tu seras cartographe.

**oOoOo**

Et les jours s'écoulèrent... Et elle survécut ainsi, penchée sur un bureau pendant des heures à tracer des cartes marines tout en s'aidant des nombreux livres mis à sa disposition.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il était advenu des autres prisonniers mais préférait rester dans l'ignorance...

Beaucoup de gens passait devant sa porte et elle s'instruisait en écoutant leur conversation. Elle se trouvait sur une île de l'Atlantique placée au plus près de l'équateur : Dressrosa. Du peu qu'elle avait entendu, elle était régit par un système monarchique dont le roi n'était autre que l'inquiétant capitaine qu'elle avait rencontré la première fois.

Celui-ci semblait avoir oublier sa présence, du moins c'est ce que Cannelle espérait mais il s'avéra tout autrement quand, enfin, on vint la voir...

Une femme entra dans son atelier après avoir toqué. Elle avait de grands yeux dorés , la peau pâle et une longues chevelure d'un vert tendre. Elle portait à la main un bloc note accompagné d'un stylo et avait relevé sur son front une paire de lunettes rondes dont les cercles concentriques laissaient deviner l'épaisseur des verres.

- Je m'appelle Monet, déclara-t-elle. On m'a chargé de jeter un coup d'œil à ton travail... Je peux ?

- Bien sur...

La dénommée Monet inspecta les différentes cartes étalées ça et là sur le sol puis celles se trouvant sur le bureau et qui restaient à finir. Elle pris quelques notes rapides avant de rassurer Cannelle :

- Tu fais du bon travail, ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Alors... Est ce que je peux sortir... ?

Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce, qu'elle dormait affalée sur sa table de travail et qu'on lui apportait ses repas directement.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

- Bien entendu. Désolé, ce n'était sans doute pas très agréable d'être enfermée ainsi mais c'est une demande du jeune maître...

- Le jeune maître ? Vous voulez dire...

- Doflamingo.

La brune fronça un moment les sourcils.

- C'est son nom, précisa son interlocutrice. Mais ici, tout le monde l'appelle jeune maître, capitaine, Doffy...

- Doffy... ?!

- C'est plus court. Viens. Je vais te faire faire un tour d'horizon. Et si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas !

Ça, des questions, elle en avait à la pelle ! Et c'est comme ça que, tout en visitant les moindres recoins de la villa (qui ressemblait plus à un palais qu'autre chose), Cannelle se mit à interroger Monet, laquelle répondait toujours gentiment, avec moult détails et anecdotes.

Le système de piraterie établit par Doflamingo et, avant lui, par son père, reposait sur des relations diplomatiques, du commerces et des arrangements. Le capitaine n'en était pas un, c'était un vrai homme d'affaire qui gérait d'une main de fer un véritable empire qui prospérait dans l'ombre...

Il touchait à tout les domaines, du trafic d'armes jusqu'aux transports de vivres en passant par la drogue, et l'esclavage. On ne pouvait faire aucune transaction maritime sans passer par lui et le plus impressionnant était qu'il parvenait à garder toute cette puissance commerciale cachée aux yeux des civils ignorants...

- Mais pourquoi aucun gouvernement ne fait rien... ?

- Le jeune maître à un poste peu important mais rare au ministère. Il aide au recensement des fruits du démons, des objets magiques uniques qui peuvent se révéler puissants...

- Et quel sera mon rôle la dedans... ?

- Toi, tu aidera Monet ! Intervint une voix que la nouvelle cartographe reconnue immédiatement.

Doflamingo vint à leur rencontre, son manteau reconnaissable entre tous enfilé par une seule manche et, tout à coup, il sembla à Cannelle qu'il était bien frêle pour un géant de la finance...

- Monet est ma navigatrice en chef et toi, en tant que cartographe, tu devras la seconder. En tant que telle, tu n'auras pas à aller sur le terrain...

Elle ne préféra pas demander ce "qu'aller sur le terrain" signifiait et évalua plutôt l'éventualité de devenir pirate.

Son travail consisterait à dessiner la majorité du temps, elle serait souvent en mer donc voyagerait beaucoup, et puis cela la maintiendrait en vie car que deviendrait-elle si elle refusait cette offre... ?

- J'accepte, annonça-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

- Dans ce cas...

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il la pris sous les bras, la souleva et la posa sur ses propres épaules avant de se précipiter dehors, là où une trentaine de personnes paraissaient faire constamment la fête.

- Eh tout le monde ! S'écria-t-il. On a une cartographe !

La concernée fut momentanément assourdie par l'ovation générale brève mais intense qu'elle reçu et ne réalisa avoir été projeté dans la piscine qu'une fois entrée en contact avec l'eau chaude mais chlorée qui lui piqua les yeux.

Elle émergea en traitant Doflamingo de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait tandis que lui s'accroupit au bord du bassin.

- Elle est bonne ?

- Sale fiente de poulet ! Crachat de pigeon ! Fils de poule !

- Tu compte m'appeler par tous les trucs dégueulasses pouvant provenir d'un volatile dont le nom commence par un P où tu va sortir de l'eau ?

Il lui tendit la main, elle lui tira la langue avant de s'en saisir et il la remonta au sec en souriant.

- Bienvenue dans la famille !

Et elle se dit que, finalement, elle n'avait pas totalement menti à Tom...


End file.
